Dursley's
by SunshineRays06
Summary: I wrote this for a challenge. My prompt was: While on their Horcrux hunt, the Dursleys are captured. How will Harry react? I had to add Petunia telling Harry how she really feels about him and Harry tells her how he feels about her family.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Golden Trio sat outside of their tent, trying to warm up their bodies after falling into the river after escaping Gringotts. They had no food; all they had been a few pieces of bubble gum. They chewed the gum to help keep their mouths moist, until they can get food and something to drink. Ron turned on his radio, hoping that they would not hear any names let alone their loved ones.

"_A family from London disappeared today. The__Dursley's__were shouting that they did not know where Harry Potter was. The people who took them wore all black and had on masks. If anyone has information about the suspects, The__Dursley's__or Harry Potter, please contact…"_

Harry jumped up in shock. He could feel his heart was pounding inside of his chest. His heart sounded as if someone was playing the drums next to his ears. The Dursley's may have been cruel to him growing up, but he never wanted them harmed. His aunt's last words to him echoed inside of his head, "Do you think I do not know what their capable of…. I lost a sister." He stood still staring off trying to think what to do.

Bloody hell… That must mean they decided to flee their protectors in the order or they have already been murdered." Ron blurted out

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, "Don't be so insensitive." "Harry?" Hermione approached him and embraced him. "It will be okay, I am sure."

"I have to save them!" Harry blurted out

Hermione moving away staring in shock at Harry

"You've gone mad! Harry have you forgotten how they always treated you? Plus they have no idea where we are. They might be used as bait!" Ron walked over to Harry, staring at him with a mix of fear and seriousness.

"Harry…" Hermione's voice trailed off. "Ron has a point. It is too dangerous Harry! If we go after them you could be captured, Ron and I could be killed…"

"Hermione! You don't think I know what can happen! What we escaped from in Malfoy Manor?" Harry snapped back at Hermione. Harry dropped to the ground, "I just… just don't want anyone else dying because of me. They have no way of protecting themselves"

"Harry..." Ron's voice was pleading with Harry. "Please, we are almost done. They will be safe, until unless they are used as bait we have to keep going. We are close to being done. Maybe they will be kept alive."

Harry shook his head, "I suppose you two have a point." Harry stayed sitting on the ground, stretching out his legs. He could not shake off the last words his aunt had said to him before leaving her house. He wondered to himself if his aunt had regretted the way she had regarded her sister and him. At that moment, he desperately wanted to know. Hermione and Ron sat next to him putting their heads on his shoulder and both held his hands in support.

"We will get through this together Harry, we always do." Hermione's voice was assuring him that everything will be okay.

Harry stood up slowly. "I made up my mind. I have to save them. I saw into his mind. I am sure he does not know that I have. Malfoy Manor is empty and that is where they are. I have to go before we make it to Hogwarts."

Hermione jumped up and grabbed his hand, "I'll go with you Harry! You could not go alone even if you wanted to." Hermione knew that deep down Harry would not be able to fight not knowing the Dursley's fate.

Ron looked disappointed but knew that Hermione was right. "How do you suppose we get in?"

Harry grabbed Ron's hand apparating to the back side of the manor. They casted silencing charms and climbed through an opened window. Ron and Hermione took watch as Harry found his way to the dungeon.

"Alohomora" Harry waved Draco's wand and it had worked on the dungeon door. He noticed that the Dursley's were in the back corner. "Shhh, they cannot hear us." Harry whispered out.

"Harry!" Dudley whispered out. "Help us, please!"

"Come on! We have to move fast, before they kill all of us." Harry responded back taking their hands and fleeing the manor. Hermione and Ron trailed behind them. Harry feared that Voldemort could have tricked him once again, in seeing what he wanted.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked together. Hermione and Ron trailed behind with Harry and Aunt Petunia in front. The trio knew they had to walk a distance before leaving the Dursley's. They had to find a safe spot until the war was over.

"Harry.." Aunt Petunia's voice was shaking with fear. "I had hoped that after you were left on my doorstep that you would be protected forever from this. Then you received your letter and I became scared for you."

Harry looked up at his aunt confused. Before he could say anything, "Please, Harry let me finish." I did not want you to have the same fate as your parents. I may not understand everything, but I did not want to lose my only nephew. I was jealous of my sister and I did take that out on you."

Harry grabbed his aunt's hand, "It is okay. You did not have to take me in as a baby, but you did. After I had heard on the radio that you guys were in danger. I knew I had to save you guys. I never wanted anyone to get hurt or die because of me. It does not matter how you raised me. Even though I grew to strongly dislike each of you because I felt that all of you hated me and that you hated your sister. You allowed another to speak ill about her and punished me for defending her. It was heart breaking and I never understood why. Either way my mother would have gone the extra distance to save you and your family. "

The group made it to an old building. "You should safe here. We'll cast protection charms and come back after the war is over." Harry stared at the three people he thought he never thought he would be staring at in the Wizarding world. Harry smiled to himself, feeling at peace with what his aunt had told him.

The trio stood outside of the building, staring at the sunset. They knew that time was running out and they had to make their way into Hogwarts.


End file.
